


Man Of Metal

by Jcat06172



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Healing, Metaphors, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcat06172/pseuds/Jcat06172
Summary: Emily confronts Hotch about the way he's been acting since Foyet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a little one shot about Emily and Hotch. It's cliche I'm sorry. Also, this is very old, so I am sorry about how choppy it is. Criticism and comments always welcome!

****She never liked the ones who were made of metal. The ones who were so scarred, there was barely anything left. It was because she knew that as much as she wanted to, she couldn't fix them, couldn't bring them back, find their humanity. Like Doyle. She thought Aaron Hotchner was a man of metal. She was wrong.  
Foyet had nearly killed Hotch. In a way, he did. No one comes back from that whole. The Hotch from before, he was dead and gone. The way the new Hotch protected heart was by molding himself into a metal man. He walked, talked, breathed with his iron lungs, and felt nothing with his steel heart. Every day that passed, the metal hardened, and each day more layers were added. Cases no longer affected him. The scary part, was that his numbness didn't bother him. He just didn't care anymore. He grew colder and colder with each passing hour.  
Until he didn't.   
She didn't want to feel something for him, but emotions were bitches sometimes. All she ever wanted to do was help people. Many of the men and women she had dated had been broken, and that was partially why she had been drawn to them, because she believed that she could fix them.  
Emily grabbed Aaron's shoulder, and whipped him around to face her. Emily’s hand sent pulses of electricity through his metal body. They were alone, in the darkened hallway of the small airport. The team had driven home, she could hear the engines of the black SUVs fade away into the night.   
She let go of his shoulder. "Hotch, you need to listen to me, please. This has to stop." She paused, looking for some kind of reaction. Not a single muscle in his body moved.  
"I see what you are doing, what you are turning into, what you will become. I've seen it so many times, I fight it each day myself. Every one of us fights it. But you gave up. I know Haley hurt you, and I know what Foyet did to you, what he took from you. But you need to, no, you have got to stay strong." Emily’s elbows were bent, and her head was tilted, hips barely grazing Hotch’s.   
For the first time since Haley, he felt another person's heat. Everywhere her fingers touched, the places her hips grazed his own, the places her chest brushed his, even her breath on his neck, warmth spread, melting layers and layers of his hardened steel.   
Emily continued, her voice breaking, "Seeing you like this, I just, I can't--" she paused, breathing in deeply and locking his eyes with her own.   
The fire behind her pupils sent a wave of warmth coursing through his frigid body. He could see the worry and the fear and something else he couldn't put his finger on.   
Emily focused herself once more, not a single reservation left to stop her from what she was about to do. "I cannot see you like this because-- " she paused again, "because I care about you, I care about you more than I should, more than I wanted to. Seeing you like this, it hurts the team, your family." The last word came out as barely a whisper. "Me."   
The last layer of steel melted away, her warmth heated him up until he was practically bursting with it. As if a switch was turned on, he felt. He missed his son. He loved his team, his friends, he loved her.   
Mechanically, he reached his arms around her, closing the distance, and pulling her face towards him. Her eyes closed, and he gently brushed her lips with his own. That was all she needed, she gripped his back, reaching with one hand to cradle the back of his head. She pulled him close, smashing their lips together desperately. His hold on her tightened, deepening their kiss, and pulling her into him.   
The two broke apart after a moment, gasping for air. "I... Care... About-- about you." He whispered. "I care about you too." He said louder. Gaining confidence, Hotch spoke." Emily, my personality, I've never been one to show emotion, but this, it went too far, to the point where I stopped feeling it. I started to turn into someone... Else. I didn't feel afraid, or worried about my own safety, or anyone else's. I just didn't care. About the team, the victims, you." He looked at her, worry clouding his gaze. Her expression was unreadable. She spoke. Her voice was barely a whisper.   
"Aaron. I love you..." Her face melted. No longer was it an unreadable wall, but instead an ocean of emotions.  
"Emily, I love you too." They turned, breaking apart. Emily and Aaron walked down towards the last SUV. He rested his arm over her shoulders, she pulled herself closer by wrapping hers around his waist. They approached the black vehicle. The two split apart briefly, getting into the car. Emily fastened her seatbelt and put the keys in the ignition. Hotch got in next to her, and fastened his own belt.   
The engine roared to life with the twist of a key. The hand which had just done that reached to find the larger, callused hand. They twisted their fingers together, she hit the gas pedal, and roared out of the deserted parking lot. Suddenly, they both had very good excuses as to why they weren't going for drinks with the team.   



	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue, 5 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, i was originally going to leave this as a one shot, but an epilogue happened. I didn't mean to, it just sort of... happened. Sooo two hours and three pages later, here we are. Hope you enjoy, set five years after Man of Metal.   
> comments kudos and critiques make me smile. 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. This has been edited by only me so I'm sorry for the mistakes.

Five years had passed since the night at the airport. Five whole years. On the one hand, it didn’t seem at all like much time had passed. But so much had  _ happened _ in that time. It felt like fifteen, not five.

Aaron wasn’t usually one to dwell on the past, but today was special. Today marked his three year wedding anniversary with Emily. It really had been three years. He asked her in November, the day of the first snow. He had blindfolded her, and driven them to their favorite summer picnic spot. It was perfect, surrounded by elderly evergreens, and hundred year old oaks, the snow had just blanketed the branches and paths, filling everything with the fresh brightness of the first snow. 

She wore her red scarf, the wool one he loved to see her wear. He always associated the color red with her. He thought it was probably because of that scarf. They had walked through the trees, he guided her, since she was still blindfolded. They reached the clearing, and he removed her blindfold. 

While she was admiring the trees, he bent down on one knee, paying no heed to the snow melting into his pant leg. She turned around when he didn’t answer her question about why they were here and gasped the second she saw him. He told her everything she already knew, and added his question at the end.

She had answered almost immediately, and he let out the breath he knew he had been holding in anticipation of her response. They went out, got drinks with their team, and then went home together-- the way they had been for the past year. 

Jack had warmed up to Emily instantly. He couldn’t say her name, Aaron didn’t know why, so he called her ‘Millie’ instead. Emily was perfectly fine with that, in fact, she had told him she loved it, but only when it was Jack. Aaron had laughingly agreed. 

February after New Years, they got married. Winter really was the best season. It was cold, giving him the perfect excuse to invite Emily to curl up on the couch with him and read a book, it allowed for snowball fights in the park, and marshmallow roasts right after. Building snowmen in the yard, and drinking hot cocoa to warm hands that were numb from hours of rolling snow. 

Most of all, he loved Emily in the winter. She seemed most at home, freest, in the winter. He could hear her laugh echo through the leafless forest, chase after the tail of her red scarf as she ran away through the trees. She seemed to smile more in the winter. 

The day of their wedding, they had unanimously decided on what they both called ‘airport day.’ He wore his best tux and bowtie, she had chosen a simple white, sleeveless dress. It would have looked plain on anyone but her. It was a small ceremony, just the team, her mother and father, and his brother. 

When the vows were over, the rings exchanged, and their first kiss as a married couple sealed, Emily decided to jump, head first into a snowbank. The team laughed, following her lead, and made snow angels. He decided to do the same, laughing along with the rest of them. 

Now, tonight, he was going to bring her back to that same spot in the forest. Their clearing. He spent most of yesterday putting up decorations, setting up a table, and picking out her favorite foods to bring. Tonight was going to be perfect. 

“Em, love?” he hollered up the stairs of their house. 

“Yes Aaron?” she called back to him.

“Can you come down, the surprise is ready,” once again, he held a blindfold in his left hand. 

“Alright,” he heard her feet crossing from their bedroom and down the stairs. “If it’s anything like last time, I have a feeling I’m going to need my scarf.” she said, grabbing it from the kitchen table.

“You do need your scarf.” Aaron held out his hand, “put this on please.” 

“Okay” Emily chuckled. 

He drove to the same place in the woods, he got out first and led her along the path. They reached the clearing sooner than he had expected they would. “Here we are,” he said softly as he took of her blindfold. The sound she made was not unlike the one she made when he had proposed. 

Emily breathed out quietly, “it’s absolutely perfect.” 

In the center of the clearing was a table set for two, complete with food, silverware, and candles. The trees surrounding them were laced with multicolored lights, around the midsection of every tree, crossing the clearing to another tree, were tiny white lights on strings. They mimicked the stars, which were covered by the clouds up above. 

He hugged her around the waist and whispered in her ear, “I was hoping you would like it.” Aaron kissed her lightly on the cheek. 

“I love it, thank you, I love you.” she grinned and spun in his embrace, “you are truly the best husband any woman could ask for.” 

“Only the best for you, Mrs. Prentiss-Hotchner.” he brought their foreheads together, holding her close to his chest. 

Emily kissed him passionately on the lips, bringing her hands up to clasp around the back of his neck. After a minute, they broke apart, panting. “I love you so much Em,” he smiled, and pecked her lightly on the lips. 

“I love you too Aaron.” Emily returned his expression. “There is something I need to tell you.” 

“Oh really?” he quirked his eyebrow, “what’s that?” 

“I can’t drink any of the lovely champagne you brought.” she looked dejectedly at the ground.

“What?” Aaron asked, “Why?” 

“Because I’m pregnant.” her face split into a wide grin. 

It was his turn to be surprised. “Oh my god… Em!” he gasped. “How long have you known?”

“Since this morning.” She rested her forehead against his. “I want this, do you?” 

“Yes,” he responded, his heart swelling at the thought of having a child with Emily.  

“Good, I’m glad, shall we go enjoy our meal?” she nodded her head in the direction of the table. 

“Yes, I think we should, seeing as we have lots to celebrate.” Aaron released his grip on her, allowing his hand to slip down to hers. 

“This year is going to be one of the best, I think.” Emily said as he pulled out her seat for her.

“I agree.” Aaron smiled, raising his empty glass. She grinned back and raised her own. 

“For next year.” they said in unison. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this gives more closure? Idk, if I end up adding another chapter in another six months just for kicks, then apparently my brain wasn't satisfied haha.


End file.
